Agent Max is Back
by Fightingrose
Summary: Agent Max is back in the sequel to Agent Max. Maximum Ride must deal with a whole new set of problems, clones, mutant killers, and romance. If that's not enough, the flock is back, and this time, they don't want to be friends. ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1

I stared at the computer screen, my eyes going blurry in its bright glow. The names of the six escaped experiments we had found stared back at me. The shapes of the letters taunting me with the secrets they were hiding. We had been trying to find these kids for two months now and the closest we had gotten was a blurry image from a security camera in a parking kids were special, we didn't know what special powers they had, but we knew what made them special, Max 2 was leading them.

Since we had moved into our house (Cole had dubbed it the base, a name which quickly caught on), we had found several experiments and helped them get money and find a permanent home. We hadn't heard anything about the flock, neither had the Rockways.

Life had actually been pretty good, well it had been, up until about a month ago. For some reason, I really wanted to find Max 2, in a way, I felt she was more a sister to me than Sarah was, we looked the same, we acted the same (most of the time), we almost fought the same, except I was better.

Glancing at the kitchen clock I saw that it was almost one a.m. I closed the laptop, I would look more in the morning. I stood slowly, my limbs stiff, I flapped my wings a few times, enjoying the movement.

Heading upstairs, I laughed as I passed the open door to Luke's room. He was sprawled over his bed, his legs hanging off the bed and his face pressed against the wall. Rolling my eyes, I checked to make sure the rest of the team was ok before I stepped into my room.

I reached to turn on a light before freezing as a shadow shifted in the corner.

"Who's there?" The shadow stepped forward and I flicked on the light. A tall girl was looking at me from beside the window. My eyes scanned her ragged clothes and the wings half tucked behind her back. I sucked in my breath when I saw her face.

"Max 2." I said slowly, she nodded and I felt the air go out of my chest. "Why are you in my bedroom?"

"Well the lock on your front door is kind of complicated, and your window was unlocked."

"Let me rephrase that, why are you here?"

Max 2 regarded me for a moment. "Because Max, we're all in trouble, big trouble."

"Who?"

"You, me, and every other mutant on the planet." I looked at her for a moment, a strange sense of deja vu washing over me.

"Let me guess, I have to save the world again? Or atleast the mutant side of it." She nodded, the smirk on her face strangely hollow.

"Pretty much." Glancing at my bed longingly, I sighed and motioned towards the hallway.

"Come on, let's get you some food and we can talk."


	2. Chapter 2

"We have some leftover sphagetti, do you want that?" I looked at Max2 over my shoulder and she nodded. She sat down carefully at the kitchen table, looking around herself nervously.

"So did the government really give you all this?"

"Yep, that's why we're trying to find all the other mutants, so they can have some semblance of a normal life." Max2 nodded and the kitchen was silent again, I glanced at the clock again, 4am.

I looked at Max2 again, she was looking at her hands nervously. I studied her more closely, noticing the dark circles under her eyes and her thin frame. Her clothes were even dirtier on closer inspection, I thouhgt of the days when I had been living day by day, not knowing where I was going and not having a home, I had never looked this bad.

"Where's the rest of your flock?" Max2 looked at me, her eyes worried.

"They're waiting for me. They didn't want me to come here but we don't have any other choice." She didn't seem surprised that I knew who she was traveling with. "Where's your flock?" She looked at me pointedly, probably having noticed that they were nowhere near, now that I thought about it, the team should have woken up already. If they weren't awakened by an intruder that shows they were getting too trusting of their environment, I'd have to start attacking them more often. I tried to focus back on Max2 and her question as the Microwave beeped behind me.

"We don't fly together anymore," I said slowly. "It's better this way." Max2 nodded looking eagerly at the Sphagetti as I set it in front of her. I was itching to ask questions but I knew I wouldn't be getting anything out of her until she had eaten, which as it happens, didn't take long.

When she had taken her last bite and pushed the empty plate away I leaned forward.

"I know you didn't come here just to say hi, so why don't you explain why you're here, and what you were talking about before." Max2 sat up a little straighter, her expression becoming more serious.

"We came because we heard about what you're doing, helping the government find mutants so they can set up a real life. We would have been here sooner, but we ran into some trouble. We were near New York City when we were attacked. We were sleeping in a tunnel in the subway system with some other mutants we had met up with, we told them about what you were doing, finding mutants and all, they were going to come with us here." Max2 paused, and I thought how ironic it all was. Here we had been looking for Max2 and her flock for ages and she was already on her way here.

"So what happened?"

"That night we woke up to find people dressed in dark clothes trying to kidnap Missi." Max2 looked up at me, a smile on her face. "She's Angel's clone, her full name's Mischievous, but we call her Missi for short. Anyway, I woke the others up, we were able to fight them off for a while, but it was hard. They seemed to know exactly how to fight us, what each of our powers were and how we used them. We were able to stop them from taking Missi, but it was hard. Right in the middle of the fight, they all turned and ran, it was like they were on some sort of communication system or something. We left New York after thatand we flew here as fast as we could, the other mutants were going to stay there and spread the word then they were going to follow us. Max, there's someone bad out there, someone who's capturing and killing mutants. I think that's who tried to take Missi. Max," Max2 curled her hands into fists, her eyes staring into mine.

"There are alot more mutants out there than we could have ever imagined. The system of schools was closed down, but the technology of DNA mutation and recombination didn't die with it. Mutants have had kids who share their powers, and there are other scientists who got ahold of the information needed to carry out recombination procedures, Max we think it's bigger than any of us could have ever imagined, it's all over the world. Not all the mutants are on the run, but many of them are. The flock and I have met some other mutants since we left the school that's how we've found out about a lot of this, from other mutants. That's how we found out about these people, the one's who're after mutants. No one seems to know who they are, but we think they're worldwide. Max, we need your help, all the mutants do." Max2 leaned back in her chair, her eyes still locked with mine.

I was frozen for a minute, the shock and horror washing over me. _Who could be doing this?_ I thought to myself, I thought we were done with people trying to kill us. Suddenly I realized that Max2's team was still out somewhere.

"First off we need to wake up the team we need to bring your flock to the house, we'll go from there. We have to stop these people." Max2 heaved a relieved sigh, her muscles relaxing.

"Before we go, do you by any chance have some more food? I'm still kinda hungry."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hey peeps, hope you like the chapter, please review and tell me what you think! By the way, I thought I'd name some of the songs that I listened to while I wrote this chapter, check 'em out! R&R

Imma Shine-Youngbloodz

Amaranth-Nightwish

Calabria-Enur

Numa Numa-Ozone

Human-Big City Rock

All of The Above-Big City Rock

Imeem is a great place where you can listen to music for free, go imeem! If you have some songs that you like that might 'inspire' me, let me know and I'll check them out.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, Since it's been a while since I've updated I thought I'd give you a recap. Max and the team are living in a house they bought from the government. They're helping other mutants start new lives and find homes. Max2 shows up with her flock, who're all clones of the original flock, and she tells Max that there's someone out there killing mutants, now Max and the team are going to go get Max2's flock and bring them safely home. The end....for now.....mwahahaha! I'm going to start the story now.

I walked back into the Kitchen where Max2 was stuffing her face with ajumbo sized bag of cheetos, her fingers coated thickly with orange dust. "The team should be down in a minute, then we can go." Max2 nodded and I heard the sounds of the Team hurriedly getting dressed above me. Faint fingers of light were appearing in the sky, shining over the forest at the edge of the lake.

I made sure the gun I had grabbed from my room was tucked securely in its holster, the safety on. "Is that really necessary?" Asked Max2 unhappily. I raised my eyebrows at her, rolling my eyes slightly.

"Yes, it is. It's better to be prepared, especially if there's some sort of wacked out mutant killer on the loose."

"Mutant killer?" Max2 and I turned as Luke walked into the room, tucking his black muscle shirt into his many pocketed black pants. He froze as he looked from my face to Max2's slightly thinner, dirtier one.

"So it's really true. Does she act the same as you?" Questioned Luke warily, as he looked curiously at Max2, the question directed at me . She crossed her arms, the same expression of annoyance that flashed across her face had often crossed mine, the same one in fact that I was wearing at the moment.

"Luke, she's a person, hello? And for your information, SHE can speak, and SHE can hear, so ask her yourself." Luke held up his hands and grinned.

"Sorry, you almost ready to go?" I turned back to my computer and nodded.

"We're just waiting for the rest of the team. We just have to go get the rest of Max2's flock, they can crash here until we can get everything in order, figure everything out and stuff." Luke gave me a questioning glance, as he came to stand beside me, the map on my laptop showing the area surrounding our house.

"What's everything?"

"I'll tell you later." I smiled at him and he slipped an arm around my waist, giving me a quick hug before he turned and started fussing with the coffee machine. I turned back to Max2, she had her eyebrows raised and she smirked before looking pointedly at Luke.

I rolled my eyes, a faint blush staining my cheeks. Luke and I had officially become "a thing" since we had moved into the house, not that we shared a room or anything, but you know, we were together. A fact which the rest of the team seemed to feel the need to remind us of constantly.

I was distracted from my thoughts when the rest of the team stumnbled into the room, slightly groggy, but ready to go. Gabriel looked sleepily at Max2. "Geez Max, isn't it a little early for the cheetos? And what have you been doing? You look kinda sucky." Max2 glared at Gabriel and I cleared my throat. Gabriel, Sam, and Cole all turned to look at me, as one, they looked back at Max2, then back at me.

"What the hell?" said Cam. "Max...Wait which one of you is Max?" I raised my hand and rolled my eyes.

"I'll explain on the way, but guys, this is Max...2," Understanding dawned in the team's eyes. "We're going to go get the rest of her flock, I'll explain everything to you on the way.

Cole looked longingly at Luke who had his hands wrapped around a mug of coffee.

"Couldn't we get some coffee first?"

"No, if you had gotten ready faster you might have gotten some, but now, it's time to go. Move out!" Max2 grabbed a last handful of cheetos, stuffing them in her mouth as she stood.

*******************************

"Right over there, I should go first so they don't...you know, attack you." Max2 pointed at a small clearing in the woods about ten miles from our house. I could see dim figures from where we hovered int the air, they didn't have a fire going so it was harder to see.

"Okay, but tell them to hurry. I want to get out of here." Max2 nodded and began her dive. Beside me Gabriel flew a little closer to me his eyes darting back to where the hybrid Humvee that held the rest of the team was idling.

"Max, do you think they're telling the truth?" He said, referring to the information I had gotten from Max2. I nodded slowly. My eyes on the clearing below me. I had told the team what Max2 had said on the way here, only getting out to fly once they knew what was up.

"Cole's told me some...things, that have been going around on the internet. I've also heard some stuff from people I know. I wasn't sure whether or not to worry about it, but now I'm sure that there's definitely someone or something very dangerous out there." Gabriel sighed. Six shapes rose up from the ground below us. I almost gasped at the sight, it was like I was looking into the past, it could have been me and the flock. I fought back a rush of emotions at the sight and schooled my face into careful indifference. They rose higher in the air and I steeled myself for the introductions to come.

"Max, meet the clones."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter mini-play list

Tell me something I don't know-Selena Gomez

Blue Jeans- Jessie James

Phantom of the Opera Soundtrack


End file.
